Je suis là
by arwen666
Summary: Je suis là, assise depuis tellement de temps que je ne sais plus quel jour nous sommes ni l’heure qu’il est...


Je suis là, assise depuis tellement de temps que je ne sais plus quel jour nous sommes ni l'heure qu'il est

Je suis là, assise depuis tellement de temps que je ne sais plus quel jour nous sommes ni l'heure qu'il est. Je suis simplement là, à te regarder inconscient, si proche et si loin de moi à la fois.  
La révolte a depuis un moment désertée mon cœur. Seule la douleur rendu sourde par la résignation reste présente.  
Je me souviens inlassablement de ce que nous avons étaient et de ce que nous ne serons plus. Comment et pourquoi en sommes nous arrivés là ? Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer.  
Je sais juste que la tourmente de la guerre nous a aspirée, sans que nous ne puissions rien faire pour lutter contre elle. Cela m'a conduite ici aujourd'hui, à me retrouver sur cette chaise d'hôpital en te regardant partir sans pouvoir rien y faire.  
Seuls mes souvenirs remplissent mon cœur qui me semble si vide à présent.  
Je me souviens du jour où nous avons su que la guerre allait commencer, de la prise de conscience soudaine et violente que ce n'était plus cette chose abstraite dont nous parlions sans arrêt et pour laquelle nous nous étions tant préparés.  
Je me souviens de la terreur que j'ai ressenti lorsque la réalité m'a frappé, dure et froide. Je me suis rendu compte que nous n'étions pas prêt a affronter ça, que personne ne pouvaient l'être. Et de l'horreur qui m'a saisie lorsque j'ai croisé ton regard et que j'ai lu la même chose dans tes yeux.  
Je me suis enfui ce soir là, loin de tous, loin de toi. J'ai voulu une dernière fois me réfugier dans mon monde solitaire, celui que j'avais crée et qui allait s'écrouler sous peu de temps.  
Je suis allée trouver refuge sous cet arbre ; que tu chérissais tant, sous lequel toi aussi tu aimais te retrouver seul ; pour être prêt de toi alors que tu étais si loin de moi afin de trouver l'apaisement au sein de cette nuit si calme qui semblait ignorer l'horreur qui allait nous frapper.  
Mais tu m'a rejoins, tu t'es assis prés de moi, et j'ai ressentis une joie profonde qui a illuminée mon cœur, de savoir que tu avais su me trouver et que toi seul avait compris où j'avais pu trouver refuge.  
Nous sommes restés assis longtemps sans prononcer un mot, tellement que là aussi la notion du temps m'a quittée. La seule chose que je savais, c'était que ta présence me réconfortait et même plus, qu'elle était vitale pour moi.  
Et tu as commencé à parler. Ce que tu m'a dis ce soir là je ne m'en souviens pas précisément mais les mots avaient finalement peu d'importance. Ce dont je me rappelle, c'est que tu avais peur toi aussi mais qu'avant tout, tu voulais vivre. Et même si cela devait être pour peu de temps, tu voulais te sentir complet ce qui pour toi, t'était impossible sans moi.  
Ce que je garde en mémoire, c'est les sensations envoûtantes que j'ai ressentis quand tu as prononcé ces mots : mon être tout entier qui s'est consumé de joie, les battements désordonnés de mon coeur lorsque tu as pris mon visage entre tes mains, les frissons qui ont parcouru mon corps lorsque nos lèvres se sont soudées pour la première fois et le feu de désir dévastateur que j'ai ressentis lorsque la passion si longtemps retenu a enfin pu se libérer.  
Ce soir là nous avons parlés, nous avons ris, nous nous sommes découvert et pendant cette nuit nous avons suspendu le temps, nous avons fait fuir la guerre .  
Mais elle est revenue, elle ne nous a pas laissée en paix. Nous sommes partis avec notre meilleur amis, notre frère a tout les deux, décidés à le suivre jusqu'au bout comme nous l'avions toujours fait.  
Je me souviens de la nuit où tu m'a fais tienne pour la première fois, de la plénitude qui m'a envahis et de cette certitude d'être enfin complète. Je me suis rassasiée de ta peau, abreuvée de tes soupirs et nourris de chaque gémissements de plaisir qui s'échappaient de toi.  
Nous avons continués d'avancer, partageant, dés que nous le pouvions, ces étreintes fiévreuses remplies d'amour, de désespoir et d'urgence comme si nous voulions prendre une avance sur la vie, car la mort nous rattrapait bien trop vite.  
Et ce jour funeste est arrivé. Le jour où tu as reçu sous mes yeux ce sort violent et sanglant. Je crois que je n'aurais pu me sentir plus morte à cet instant même si j'avais reçu le sort mortel. C'est comme si toute vie m'avait quittée alors que je te regardais tomber.  
J'ai couru vers toi, ne me souciant plus de la guerre qui se déchaînait autour de moi. Je t'ai hurlée dessus, oui, j'ai criée sur toi. Je t'ai secouée et giflée. Je te suppliais de revenir, de rester avec moi pendant que je sentais mon cœur se briser en morceaux.  
Puis il y a eu cet attente interminable à Sainte Mangouste. Ces prières adressées à je ne sais quel dieu, auquel je ne crois même pas, pour que tu me revienne, que je me réveille en constatant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et croiser à nouveau ton regard azur et ton sourire si lumineux.  
Puis la sentence est tombée, froide, dure et sans appel. Ils m'ont dit que tout était terminé pour toi, qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que le peu de vie qui te restait s'écoule lentement de toi.  
Je me suis souvent senti impuissante au cours de ma vie, face à la douleur que subissait notre ami, année après année, face à ta colère lorsque je suis allé à ce bal avec un autre que toi, face aux sentiments de jalousie dévastateur qui m'a habitée lorsque tu en a préféré une autre que moi. J'ignorais ce qu'était la véritable impuissance, non pas celle face à laquelle je pouvais trouver la réponse dans un livre, ni celle que je pouvais simplement tenter d'ignorer. Mais celle qui me forçais à te regarder et à ne pouvoir rien faire, celle qui me forçait à accepter l'inconcevable.  
J'ai vu ta famille défiler devant moi, unis dans sa peine, tentant vainement de s'unir à la mienne. Et notre ami qui souffrait également, me suppliant de partir, et de m'éloigner de toi.

Mais je ne veux pas, je m'y refuse. J'ai la conviction profonde que je dois être avec toi, parce que c'est toi et moi, ensemble jusqu'au bout, et qu'il en sera ainsi tant que la moindre étincelle de vie subsistera en toi. Parce que je sais qu'après il faudra que je survive, malgré l'envie dévorante que j'ai de te rejoindre et peut être à nouveau qu'un jour je revive. Je sais que c'est-ce que tu aurais voulu et ce sera ma façon à moi de t'être fidèle par delà la mort, même si je sais que tu seras la partie de moi qui me manquera toujours, et que le vide en moi jamais ne se comblera.  
Je veux vivre sans regret de ce qui aurait pu être, mais avec seulement les souvenirs que tu m'a laissé, fugaces et fugitifs, qui s'impriment à présent dans mon âme et dans ma chair.  
Alors je suis là, assise depuis tellement de temps que je ne sais plus quel jour nous sommes, ni quelle heure il est. Encore une fois, toi et moi, nous avons suspendu le temps, nous avons fait fuir la guerre.  
Je suis là et j'attends pour m'abreuver une dernière fois de ton ultime soupir.  
Je suis là…

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


End file.
